Episode 002 - Sand Statue
Summary Samoan later faces Paya (she is actually the only innocent member of Rainbow Rain) who captures her and puts her into the Void making her the immediate enemy of Rainbow Rain Synopsis After a long day of work, Samoan returns to her dorm and stands outside reluctant to go in encase she is interrupting her telepathic roommate Lucy. Lucy calls for her to come in when she catches on to Samoan's thoughts but later states she doesn't use her powers to invade minds for the fun of it. Samoan tells Lucy of the duel she has accepted with other students to happen later on that day, Jarek appears and questions Samoan why she has set herself up against 3rd year students. Samoan mentions the fight wasn't her fault and another student, Wrune -who came to her defence- was the main cause for the arranged battle. The other students are Lacramoira - Tamer of Self-Spawning and Enhanced Combat, Sade - Tamer of Invisibility and Orianthi - Tamer of Bio-Electric Aura and Superhuman Strength. Jarek meets Kathryn, a non-tamer who was brought to the academy because of her intellect when he accidentally sets a couple of her papers alight. She accepts his apology on the terms that she maybe assist in his training to help stop his spontaneous fiery outbursts. When hearing of Samoan's duel to happen later that day, Kathryn believes she can have Jarek up to scratch to join her. Lucy accepts joining the fight also aswell as Kathryn herself. Two mystery women appear alongside Sade, Lacramoira and Orianthi and wish to join the battle to even out the playing field. None of the players know the origin of these two women (Ria and Yena). The rules are set and the game begins and ends rather abruptly when Wrune calls Ria out for cheating - remaining out of the LINK so she isn't caught and then reappearing in the program at an opportune moment- which ends the match. Ria exclaims that the evil inside the LINK will not remain in its prison forever, ultimately revealing the duo are Black Minds. Kathryn tells Jarek to activate his Crystal and force them to the Void (prison) but they escape before he has chance to act. Lucy delves into Sade's mind and uncovers that she is merely jealous that Samoan got so much attention for her display of power the day before and was intent on beating her in this mini battle. She concludes the three are not immediate threats to the academy and offers them a chance to leave before she forces them through mind control. When they leave Samoan picks up on Lucy's comment of using her telepathy to control Sade and her friends, and Lucy simply says she wouldn't have done it as it doesn't feel right for her to use her powers in such a way. Kathryn jokes that Lucy is far from joining the dark side if she refuses to even make someone walk away from a fight. The group are about to leave the LINK when 5 shadows (orange, blue, green, pink and purple) appear behind them and state they will not let them leave. Samoan instinctively activates her Crystal and sends one of them to the Void. The rest of the shadows retreat and disappear. The next scene shows Samoan, Lucy, Jarek and Kathryn around a table drinking coffee. Lucy questions where Wrune got to, and Samoan says she had other things to be getting on with but said she was happy to have had the chance to fight with them. Lucy then says she guesses they owe Wrune for setting the fight up when she points out that Samoan captured one of the Black Minds. The last scene shows the shadows materializing in a room with Ria and Yena. The pink shadow, Payce, swears his revenge on Samoan for taking his little sister Paya away from him. Major Events : Lucy states she doesn't use her telepathic powers to invade minds for 'the fun of it'. : Samoan tells Lucy fo the duel she is to participate in later that day. Wrune is mentioned. Jarek and Lucy later get involved with the battle. : Jarek meets Kathryn. Kathryn assists Jarek's training leading upto the battle. : Ria and Yena make an appearance and side with Lacramoira, Sade and Orianthi. : Ria and Yena are revealed as Black Minds. : Lucy reiterates she wouldn't feel right abusing her powers to invade minds : Samoan captures Paya and sends her to The Void : Payce swears his revenge on Samoan Characters Samoan, Lucy, Jarek, Kathryn, Wrune, Lacramoira, Sade, Orianthi, Ria, Yena, Paya, Payce Quotes ....